


Our Second Honeymoon

by Jellycho (Nyxokal)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle Couple, Canon-Typical Violence, Chickens, Established Relationship, Humor, I can't fucking believe thsi, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxokal/pseuds/Jellycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why it was that Gabriel agreed to the Recall when they've been happily retired for years he doesn't know, but maybe this is not as bad as he first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Second Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikorys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikorys/gifts), [illune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illune/gifts).



> This is all [@nikolisis](https://twitter.com/nikolisis) and [@IcedNest](https://twitter.com/IcedNest)'s fault
> 
> I hope this Suffices

Gabriel slams his back against the wall of the destroyed governmental building, shotguns down, index fingers twitching as he kneels to reload. He can hear strings of phrases in at least three different languages where the main battle against Talon is, an explosion off in the distance, and then laughter. 

He grumbles. Reloading is a hassle that he wishes he could just skip out on. Were this any other time, Gabriel would throw the shotguns out and grab for whatever he could use as a weapon. And he's about to, maybe, but when a certain someone else joins him in hiding, jogging up to him and avoiding heavy fire, Gabriel reels in his desires and avoids getting chastised for being wasteful.

"This isn't how I was expecting to spend my retirement years, you know," he snaps at the addition to his left.

Jack, visor on, sinks down and reloads his pulse rifle after a short snort. "You're the one who wanted to accept the Recall in the first place."

Gabriel finishes loading up and risks a peek out of their hiding spot. Right away a bullet grazes the wall, and Gabriel pulls back with a growl, annoyed. "Well, consider me regretful," he barks back, then sighs. "God damn it. Even dealing with your kids back at home sounds like paradise now compared to this shit."

"Aw. You called them our kids," Jack is laughing.

The man finishes reloading, stands back up against the wall, and presses himself closer to Gabriel. Jack meets his eyes, nods; it's a silent acknowledgement of Jack giving him full control of the situation, trusting Gabriel to lead them to safety and victory. Lead the way, Commander.

How nice. Gabriel hasn't lead them since the Omnic Crisis, before he and Jack retired and left Overwatch in Ana's hands. _"Your_ kids, Jack," Gabriel mutters, waiting for an opening. "What, is old age affecting your hearing, too?"

Another laugh, shorter this time. Gabriel is aching to blast something, but he guesses he'll wait a little longer; trusty as his shotguns may be, Jack's Pulse Rifle is the more effective weapon for the current situation. Gabriel makes a signal for Jack to leave their spot, and on cue the younger man rolls out, fires a round of his Helix Rockets up to their attackers.

They explode on contact. Gabriel takes his chance and runs out, jumping over Jack as the man opens fire against the stragglers, rushing over to put a bullet in as many Talon agent brains that he can. He hears Jack shouting something about watching his six, then gunshots, then Jack affirming that nevermind, it's all fine. Gabriel finds himself laughing, unloading his ammunition in every direction except wherever he knows he sees Jack's form, relentless in his attack. They are the only ones from the new Unit still stuck in this building, fighting their way out; Gabriel can distinctly hear Oxton's giggles from outside, Fareeha's rockets, Jesse's stupid fucking cowboy cheering.

Gabriel growls when he runs out of ammo in one shotgun again. He turns to Jack's general direction, drops the weapon, and leaves his hand outstretched. "Babe!" he shouts.

"Hold on!" Jack calls back, maneuvering a Talon agent in his grasp to disarm them. He takes their weapon in his hand and throws it at Gabriel. "Catch!"

When Gabriel catches it he spins around, squeezing the trigger, and nearly hurts himself with the recoil of the blatantly different gun. He wasn't expecting that. This isn't a fucking shotgun, but it's not like he can complain at the moment. Carelessly does Gabriel drop the other shotgun in his right hand, opting to hold the new rifle in both hands as he properly opens fire, shooting down the rest of their attackers in one quick sweep.

He only stops once he's sure they're all dead, the only gunfire left coming from the battle outside.

In the relative quietness of the aftermath Gabriel turns to Jack, then, watches the scarred man calmly walking up to him with his Pulse Rifle lowered, custom-made Tactical Visor off his face and hanging off his belt. Jack is covered in dust and dirt, few drops of blood on his sleeves and knees, some more decorating the butt of his weapon. His graying hair is disheveled and dirty, his eyes squinted, his breathing heavy with the effort of the battle, sweat dripping down his forehead and sticking to his chin.

Jack looks like shit. So of course, when he's finally standing before him, Gabriel grabs him by the jacket and pulls him in for a kiss.

"You discarded your shotguns," Jack mumbles against Gabriel's lips as they part. He sighs, reaching up to fix the hood over Gabriel's head. "A-fucking-gain, Reyes."

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "I ran out of ammo," he excuses himself, then shrugs when Jack incredulously raises his eyebrow at him. "What? It's not like I had time to duck down and reload. Also, you gave me a shitty weapon."

Jack chuckles and pats Gabriel's chest twice, smirking. Gabriel is overcome with the urge to either punch the expression out of his face or cover it with his own mouth. "That's what you get for not taking care of your stuff," he says, pushing himself off Gabriel's space and making a grab for his Visor. "And I would've covered you, but whatever. If you don't like my presents then go pick up your shotguns instead."

He's already got the Visor back on when Gabriel makes a show of lifting the rifle Jack threw at him up to eye-level, throwing it away with a strong swing of his arm. It clatters far, and Jack snorts.

"Ungrateful bastard," Jack is saying. "I want a divorce."

Gabriel makes sure he's got both of his guns in his possession again before he sinks down to a squat to reload, hastily, already itching to get out of this death zone and into the next. Jack looks out of a nearby window. Gabriel can hear the echoes of the ongoing battle getting further away, the new recruits apparently doing a good job against Talon even without their help. It makes him wonder why he should even step outside again, join them, when he could very well grab Jack and rush back to their secluded home on a cliff by the sea, back to pretending they don't exist and enjoying only each other's company in the silence.

But he stays, Gabriel, because he knows Jack would stop at nothing until Talon's taken care of and the second Omnic Crisis is stopped before it can happen.

With both shotguns ready, Gabriel loads the chambers and rises from his spot. Jack turns to look at him, ready to go as Gabriel throws a shotgun over his shoulder, cocky, and laughs. "Think of the children, Jack," Gabriel replies, amused as they slowly make their way out of the building. "What would our owl and chickens do if mommy and daddy got a divorce during their vacation?"

Jack's grin is audible in his voice. "So you admit they are our kids."

"The chickens _and_ Doña Gritos," Gabriel is quick to rectify. "Stop forgetting my owl."

The streets outside are sunny and absolutely wrecked. As soon as they're out into this mess Jack and Gabriel break into a sprint to try and catch up with the fight, the conversation dying out for the time being. The part of Gabriel's mind that is still a Commander is telling him that the new Overwatch team is driving Talon down somewhere less populated in an effort to reduce collateral damage. They turn a corner and come face to face with the Talon-Overwatch conflict once again, and together they take aim, Jack covering Gabriel's six as they move deeper into the battle, opening fire.

Jack presses his back against Gabriel's at some point. "Fine!" he shouts. "Doña Gritos is part of the Reyes-Morrison family."

Gabriel laughs out loud. Maybe accepting the Recall wasn't such a bad decision after all, if it leads to world peace while Gabriel keeps achieving small domestic victories like these.

**Author's Note:**

> So long story short we made an au on Twitter where Jack and Gabriel get married, retire after Jack declines the promotion, and then move to live on a cliff by the sea where Jack adopts a shitload of baby chicks and raises them as his children while Gabe gets an owl and names her Doña Gritos AKA Miss Screams. Then they get Recalled together and [gestures vaguely] This Happens I guess
> 
> I don't know I just wanted to make Jack say "I want a divorce" I'm laughing

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Need To Talk About Our Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829761) by [illune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illune/pseuds/illune)




End file.
